Child of Sorrow
by Lovii
Summary: Allen Walker.. you can't escape your fate' - Broken child, the oath made you stay, and the oath made you die.


**A/N: **This fic was inspired by the song:** Hand of Sorrow - Within Temptation. **I've used lines from the song in the beginning and here and there in the fic. No, you don't have to listen to the song when you read, it doesn't matter. But turn on something sad, that may help. :)

Anyway, sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes, I did my best and please tell me what you think about it.

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own D.Gray-Man.**

_

* * *

_

**Child of Sorrow**

* * *

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

Their voices echoed through the dark room, making him shake in cold fear as he struggled to keep himself from screaming out in his shattered state. He pulled the blanket tighter around his body, hiding himself in the childish protection it could give as he closed small hands over his ears, trying to close the singing outside.

_The curse of his power tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

A small whimper left his lips as he hide his head under the old blanket, tears filling his large eyes he wished for the voices to stop, to leave him alone, to disappear.

A small cry left his dry mouth as the voices became louder and he desperatly curled inside the blanket, searching for protection of the voices outside, singing their endless song.

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

He started to mumble things to himself, everything to stop the voices from entering his mind, but the effort was to no avail and hot, painful tears started to slid down his thin cheeks. He clenched his hands over his ears and started to shake his head, over and over.

"S-stop it."

He blinked, slowly opening his eyes at the silence that followed. He bit his lip, drawing blood as he listened to the dead silence that followed his words, waiting for a sound to break it. His eyes became hopeful.

"_Allen Walker..._"

He froze, eyes widening.

".._Allen Walker_..."

He tightened his grip on the blanket as he burrowed his tear stained face in the ground, tears falling from his horror filled eyes.

"Just a nightmare." The sound escaped his throath as a faint whisper, gone seconds later like it had never been there.

"_Child of sorrow, raised in pain, will you ever turn away from the oath you made.."_

'Yes you will.'

"_Pain you caused the loved ones, children cries over dead bodies, can you ever forgive yourself?"_

The voice made him shake, tremble in horror as it screamed in his ear, it's hot breath against his cold skin made his skin curl. The voice whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Allen Walker.. you can't escape your fate

He screamed, tears falling from his wide eyes.

And he couldn't stop the shaking.

* * *

Blood.

His body was numb as he laid on the cold ground, eyes trying to focus on something, _anything._ The pain had long ago disappeared and he fought the desperate urge to close his heavy eyes.

Because he was afraid.

Tears trickled down his clouded eyes as he took in the blurry vision infront of him, the floor felt cold against his skin, the world felt cold, he was cold. So incredible cold and it was terrifying.

"_Allen!"_

A sad smile fell across his lips as he saw a blurry imagine of a head enter his vision. He opened his mouth and tried to form words, blood splattering on his lips and traveling down his cheek with the try.

No words left his mouth.

He had a vague feeling of someone shaking him, terrified voices entering his cloudy mind. He furrowed his brown, trying to understand what was wrong, he felt so warm right now. So nice.

His tense body, shattered from fighting relaxed in the death grip of a person he couldn't remember and a small smile spread across his face. This wasn't wrong, he could just relax for a second, just for a second..

"_Allen, you have to stay with us, ok!? You can't leave us now, you hear me!?"_

He tried to focus on the person talking to him, wondering why the words made him feel uneasy and cold.

He needed to remember something.

Something important.

_'Child of sorrow and pain, forced to stay for a promise'_

Everything left him the second he heard the voice singing. He blinked and listened, slowly feeling his mind remembering it and the beautiful, and yet horrible voice that sang the endless song.

'_We told you, it always ends in tragedy when you try to save the world.'_

_'But you never listen, our precious child, you life wasted in a sacrifice for a dream.'_

_'Sing a song.. for the broken ones, sing a song for the broken ones..'_

Allen, lost in the endless song, unaware of the other exorcist watching him, talking to him and desperatly trying to save his live. His life would always run through the fingers. There but never enough to catch.

Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Krowly, Miranda.. froze when they heard a soft voice. It took them a second to realize it was someone singing and the song sended cold shivers down their spines.

"_Sing a song.. for the broken ones.."_

They looked at Allen, who stared at something only he could see, singing a song that touched their bones and made their skin curl. They stayed silent, listening to a song that made everything freeze around them in terror at the soft voice.

"_Broken child.. forced to stay because of a oath made.."_

"_Grew up to.. be the hand."_

"_In a life tormented by love and.. by pain.."_

"_The choice.. he made was a broken song."_

"_Forced to always watch the endless night... wondering over his faults.."_

"_Something that cost him his life.. fighting the truth.."_

"_Sing a song.. for the broken ones... Sing a song for the broken ones."_

"_And watch him wither and die, disappearing in the endless night.."_

"_With only a song to remember his faults."_

"_Child of Sorrow... it ends here."_

* * *


End file.
